Within computers and other electronic devices, circuit boards often must be connected, secured, or otherwise attached to various components. Circuit boards may be physically coupled to a structural component and/or electronically coupled to an electrical component (e.g., another circuit board). Proper functioning of an electronic device often depends upon the proper positioning and coupling of one or more circuit boards.
Circuit boards, such as expansion and/or interface cards, are typically secured in place with a metal screw. For example, a circuit board is initially positioned in a circuit board slot within a computer chassis. The circuit board may then be secured to the computer chassis by tightening a screw to couple a flange of the circuit board to the computer chassis. The use of a screw to prevent disconnection of the circuit board, particularly within computer systems, may present difficulties.